SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will execute the administrative, coordination, data sharing, and evaluation functions of the Emory Lung Cancer SPORE to ensure that the research projects, cores and pilot projects of the Career Enhancement Program (CEP) and Developmental Research Program (DRP) perform at their best levels. The Administrative Core will play a pivotal role in monitoring progress, overseeing the change in direction of any under-performing projects, and replacing them with new translational projects as needed. To achieve its goals, the Core will perform the following administrative functions: (1) Provide necessary resources and fiscal oversight/accounting; (2) Acquire and allocate institutional matching funds to facilitate clinical trials and pilot projects; (3) Administer the CEP and DRP programs; (4) Prepare yearly non-competing progress reports; (5) Ensure the ethical design and conduct of the proposed clinical trials in Projects 1 and 2 and the ethics companion study associated with Project 1. The Core will also undertake the following coordination functions: (1) Arrange and coordinate monthly SPORE investigators meetings, and the annual retreat; (2) Arrange travel to SPORE-related investigator workshops & NCI Translational Science meeting; (3) Plan and facilitate annual meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Boards; (4) Plan and facilitate monthly Executive Committee Meetings; (5) Provide and coordinate SPORE-SPORE and SPORE-NCI interfaces; (6) Coordinate to assure the compliance of all research projects with NCI, FDA and other federal, local and institutional regulations; (7) Engage patient advocates to integrate a patient perspective. Lastly, the Core will perform the following planning and evaluation functions: (1) Regular monitoring and assessment of research progress; (2) Remediation or replacement of under-performing projects; (3) Identification of new translational opportunities The Core is fully dedicated to overseeing the conduct of the Lung Cancer SPORE program, and providing organization and resources for the entire program, enabling it to fulfill its objectives to rapidly translate basic science discoveries into clinical applications to benefit lung cancer patients.